


Incertezze

by smile_92



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Bottom Thanatos, M/M, Top Hypnos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: "La cacofonia di musica e risate mescolate a grida e voci alte e roche crea un sottofondo fastidioso per i suoi pensieri. Se fosse per lui se ne sarebbe già andato.Qualcosa però lo trattiene."
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)





	Incertezze

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom

I cubetti di ghiaccio che ruotano nel bicchiere vuoto creano un tintinnio appena percettibile al di sopra del vociare concitato dei presenti.

Il bar è pieno, di umani e di divinità. La sua famiglia si è sempre integrata bene tra gli uomini anche se a volte non riescono a contenersi, soprattutto se il barista di turno si fa corrompere da Dioniso e Hermes iniziando a vendere «Un nuovo liquore buonissimo che ti farà fare un casino di soldi».

Thanatos non presta davvero attenzione a nessuno da un paio di minuti, cioè da quando il suo gemello è entrato in bagno sbadigliando ed uscendo dal suo campo visivo. Cosa che lo sta facendo improvvisamente annoiare.

I suoi famigliari sono tutti così prevedibili. Persino Ade, in quella situazione se ne sta noiosamente seduto ad un tavolino in disparte a parlare a bassa voce con Persefone, pendendo dalle sue labbra come se gli stesse svelando chissà quale segreto.

La cacofonia di musica e risate mescolate a grida e voci alte e roche crea un sottofondo fastidioso per i suoi pensieri. Se fosse per lui se ne sarebbe già andato.

Qualcosa però lo trattiene.

Hypnos esce dal bagno con il passo leggero e i capelli biondi che si muovono come nuvole nel cielo. Si ferma esattamente dove era prima, esattamente dinanzi a Thanatos, con solo qualche metro a dividerli.

Non lo guarda in viso, ma lo percepisce che i suoi sensi sono rivolti verso di lui. È come se la pelle formicolasse quando Hypnos è nei paraggi e gli presta attenzione, non c’è bisogno che si guardino per sapere che sono uno il centro dei pensieri dell’altro.

Il formicolio sulla pelle cessa all’improvviso e Thanatos fa schioccare la lingua con disappunto. Una ragazza si è avvicinata ad Hypnos e lo guarda dal basso con occhi languidi, portando in avanti il seno pieno tenuto su da un reggiseno a balconcino che avrebbe fatto seccare la bocca a qualunque mortale presente nel locale.

Lo guarda avvicinarsi alla ragazza e dirle qualcosa all'orecchio, così vicino da sfiorarle il viso. Ha gli occhi socchiusi e il sorriso molle di chi a breve si sarebbe addormentato persino sul divanetto del locale, ma Thanatos lo conosce troppo bene.

Ha le spalle tese e la schiena dritta, non è per nulla il solito atteggiamento dormiente.

Sposta inconsapevolmente il peso sull'altra gamba, continuando a fissare i due ragazzi davanti a lui. Vede la ragazza sorridere mesta al gemello, fare spallucce e lasciarlo solo.

Nell’istante appena successivo le iridi viola di Hypnos lo colpiscono come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Lo sguardo è fisso e concentrato.

La pelle sembra ribollire e il respiro si blocca per un attimo.

Lo guarda e basta. Non si avvicina.

Neanche lui lo fa. Ha la palpabile sensazione che un qualsiasi movimento da parte sua possa recidere il sottile filo che lega i loro occhi.

Continuano a guardarsi ignorando le persone invisibili e insignificanti che passano tra di loro.

D’un tratto, Thanatos sente il proprio corpo muoversi nella direzione del fratello, come trainato da una forza ignota che lo costringe a mettere un piede davanti l’altro, senza possibilità di opporvisi, non che lui ne avesse l’intenzione. Per questo quando viene liberato dal suo giogo rimane per un attimo stordito, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un sogno vivido. Un ragazzo alto, muscoloso, con una folta barba e capelli ricci ha attirato l'attenzione di suo fratello toccandogli un braccio.

Rimane paralizzato nell'equilibrio incerto di un passo smorzato sul nascere per un tempo che sembra infinitamente lungo. Vede Hypnos sorridere, lasciar cadere la testa verso il basso e rialzarla verso il ragazzo, con una risata aperta e sincera, rifinita dalle mezzelune degli occhi viola socchiusi.

Sul volto dell'altro è semplice leggervi il desiderio di possessione verso ciò che Hypnos inevitabilmente rappresenta. Il sonno eterno fa gola a molti.

Non è davvero interessato a lui, nessuno potrà mai davvero esserlo.

Nessuno, tranne lui.

Solo colui che non subisce il fascino del potere del suo gemello può apprezzarlo davvero. È così. Lui lo sa. Perché lo prova sulla sua pelle ogni volta che Hypnos lo sfiora senza soccombere al suo potere.

Non può ucciderlo. Neanche volendo.

Il suo tocco non lo appassisce, non gli prosciuga la forza, non fa fuggire la sua anima.

Semmai il contrario.

Nonostante ciò, senza lo sguardo di Hypnos ad attirarlo il corpo ha smesso di ribollire, la pelle non trema più. Sente freddo all’improvviso, una controindicazione dell’essersi abituato a vivere tra i mortali.

Si porta le braccia intorno al corpo e forse si accorgerebbe che nessun altro ha percepito lo sbalzo di temperatura, se solo distogliesse lo sguardo dal gemello.

Lo guarda come un cane affamato guarda il padrone mangiare, anelando per qualche boccone lanciato con noncuranza.

Nel momento esatto in cui formula razionalmente quel pensiero, si riscuote e torna presente a sé stesso.

Corruga la fronte e sbuffa, infastidito dalla pateticità delle emozioni che – ne è certo – non sono altro che un altro pesante fardello del suo stare in mezzo ai mortali.

La cacofonia di suoni gli rinveste i sensi. La musica è troppo forte, le risate troppo sguaiate ed improvvisamente tutto lo annoia e lo infastidisce.

Scrolla le spalle e fa per andarsene ma una voce tenue ma sicura lo ferma.

«Ciao, scusa ti disturbo?»

Una ragazza bassina, con un top paillettato con una profonda scollatura, lunghi capelli biondi ed occhi azzurrissimi marcati di nero gli sorride raggiante mentre piegata leggermente verso di lui cerca in tutti i modi di attirare l'attenzione sul seno.

Thanatos scuote la testa.

«Mi chiamo Giusy, ti ho notato anche l’altra sera insieme al tuo gemello. Tutti dicono che gli incuti timore, ma io… io… Ti volevo conoscere.»

Thanatos la guarda meglio, nota dei segni nascosti da una quantità spropositata di bracciali dorati tintinnanti, nonché la luce fioca al fondo del suo sguardo.

Mentre la esamina lei fa un cenno ad un gruppo di ragazzi poco distante, probabilmente suoi amici. Si chiede per un attimo se almeno qualcuno di loro si è reso conto del perché provi attrazione proprio per lui, se anche gli umani possano in qualche modo percepire la fiamma affievolirsi nei loro simili, ma a giudicare dalle loro facce e dalle loro espressioni non ne hanno idea.

«Allora? Ti va o no?» chiede con il tono di chi non è abituata a sentirsi dire di no.

«Non ne ho voglia», risponde scocciato dandole le spalle. Non è ancora il suo momento.

Irritato dalla situazione e da Hypnos che continua ad ignorarlo decide di andarsene. Passa a qualche metro di distanza da suo fratello e vede il ragazzo che continua a parlargli sempre più vicino. Sente la risata cristallina e molle del gemello ed è come un piatto che si infrange sulle pareti della sua anima.

Accelera il passo, un altro ancora e sarà fuori dal locale, dopo di che potrà finalmente liberare le ali coperto nel buio della notte e andarsene da quel posto orrendo.

«Già te ne vai?» la voce di Hypnos è una cantilena soave, lo è sempre.

«Mi sto annoiando», risponde secco.

Hypnos lo guarda con un’espressione apatica ma al fondo dei suoi occhi c’è qualcosa che brilla. «Vieni con me», così dicendo gira sui tacchi e sparisce sul retro del locale inghiottito dal buio della notte.

Thanatos lo segue, sempre più curioso di dove lo stia portando il fratello che raramente prende l’iniziativa. Hypnos si ferma sotto un albero con i rami larghi e protesi in tutte le direzioni, anche se sono al buio riesce a vederlo slacciarsi i jeans e improvvisamente gli si secca la gola.

«Lo sai che non possiamo farlo all’aria aperta. Nostra madre ci guarda», dice indicando il cielo notturno.

«L’albero ci protegge dalla sua vista e a me non va di aspettare di arrivare a casa», dice Hypnos tirandolo a sé e facendo collidere le loro labbra.

Passano istanti incerti, in cui Thanatos cerca di capire cosa stia succedendo poi la tensione sessuale accumulata prima, più la necessità di possedere il fratello ed infine l’eccitazione del momento lo liberano da qualsiasi resistenza. Le ali finalmente si liberano dal giogo degli abiti e si dispiegano grandi dietro di lui mentre spinge Hypnos verso il tronco dell’albero, rendendo il loro bacio più passionale e profondo.

Gli bacia il mento e il collo, beandosi del profumo della sua pelle, della morbidezza delle sue membra e della forza delle sue mani che gli premono i fianchi sui suoi nella ricerca di contatto.

Thanatos prende a liberarlo degli strati di vestiti che ricoprono il suo corpo e lo stesso fa Hypnos stringendosi a lui una volta privi di lembi di tessuti a dividerli.

Il gemello prende entrambi in mano ed inizia a massaggiarli mentre Thanatos gli morde il collo e l’orecchio, gemendo piano ad ogni spinta.

«Ti voglio prendere io oggi», sussurra Hypnos quando già Thanatos aveva perso quasi completamente il filo dei suoi pensieri.

Senza dire una parola annuisce in un atteggiamento remissivo che non gli si addice per nulla ma che se è Hypnos a causare non gli dispiace affatto. Si fa guidare dal fratello, che lo fa aggrappare al tronco dell’albero e gli fa inarcare la schiena quando più riesce.

Hypnos si posiziona dietro di lui e gli bacia la pelle proprio in mezzo l’attacco delle ali facendolo rabbrividire di piacere. «Sei pronto?»

Thanatos annuisce di nuovo e in quel momento esatto Hypnos inserisce un dito dentro di lui facendolo gemere di dolore. «Resisti… Rilassati… Sono io… Lasciati andare», la voce del gemello è una ninnananna che lo fa rilassare e al tempo stesso accendere di passione per come lo tocca e per come lo bacia.

«Ne metto un altro», dice pochi istanti prima di inserirlo e fargli emettere un altro verso di dolore insieme ai gemiti di piacere.

«Hypnos… Mettilo dentro», dice in un misto tra un ordine e una preghiera.

In un attimo Hypnos toglie le dita e senza dargli neanche il tempo per lamentarsi lo incunea spingendolo verso il tronco e costringendolo ad aggrapparsi e inarcare la schiena in maniera dolorosa.

Thanatos non si è mai sentito più eccitato di quel momento.

Sente le ali vibrare e senza riuscire a governarle le sente sbattere placide attorno alle loro figure quando Hypnos inizia a muoversi spingendo ed affondando dentro di lui.

Tutta la tensione accumulata quella sera, il nervosismo nel pensare di non poterlo avere, scemano nel preciso istante in cui Hypnos prende il suo membro tra le dita e con l’altra mano gli accarezza le ali impazzite che sotto il suo tocco si quietano e restano a vibrare immobili e dritte sulla sua schiena.

I lamenti lascivi di Thanatos diventano rumorosi e sempre più insistenti, invoca il nome di suo fratello l’unica cosa razionale che gli sembra di riuscire a cogliere in quel momento.

«Hypnos… Di più, più forte…» ringhia con le unghie che incidono dolorosamente il tronco dell’albero a cui è aggrappato.

Hypnos lo accontenta, come sempre, e inizia a spingere dentro di lui con una forza che nessuno gli attribuirebbe e che fa impazzire i sensi di Thanatos. Nella notte buia il rumore dei loro corpi che collidono e i suoi gemiti sono l’unica cosa che si ode.

Basta poco affinché Thanatos perda ogni possibilità di trattenersi e lasci andare il proprio orgasmo, sbattendo le ali e venendo tra le dita del fratello che ancora lo sorregge.

Pochi istanti dopo Hypnos riversa il suo seme dentro di lui, soffocando un gemito sulla sua schiena madida di sudore. Lentamente lo libera dalla sua presa ed esce da lui, solo per poi andare a cercare il conforto del suo petto forte che si alza e si abbassa nello sforzo.

Si lasciano entrambi cadere accanto al tronco troppo esausti per fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Thanatos vorrebbe dire ad Hypnos che è il caso che si rivestano ma non ce la fa, il suo corpo ancora è pregno delle sensazioni di poco prima e così cullato dal calore del corpo di suo fratello si lascia andare e si addormenta con Hypnos che già fa lo stesso accoccolato sul suo petto.


End file.
